


Abduction

by howelleheir



Series: Unfinished Works [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: Bits and pieces, scraps, scenes, and other unfinished works. Many stop mid-sentence, most never develop a plot. These are all pieces that I started at one point or another and then moved on to another work, another ship, another fandom, or just got too busy to work on anything, so they will likely never be finished, but some of them were fun, and some were even good, so I'm putting them all out there with the disclaimer that they are abandoned WIPs, and unless a particular piece gets a lot of love and re-sparks my interest, I have no intention of coming back to them. Various fandoms and genres, some pieces very porny, some downright objectionable. Tread with care and mind the tags.In this work: Dukat, while Prefect of Bajor, stumbles upon the wormhole and is abducted by the Dominion.
Relationships: Dukat/Weyoun
Series: Unfinished Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Abduction

Dukat woke in total darkness, an ache radiating from his temples into his neck and jaw. Metal against bare skin -- he had been stripped of his armor, his clothing. He tried to sit up, but his hands and feet were bound.

What had happened?

The ship...a small resistance craft, hijacked on Terok Nor several months before. It had fired on his vessel, crippling it's engines, and fled into the Denorios belt. He had pursued in a shuttle, and then…

A flash of light. That was all he remembered. 

So he was a captive to Bajoran terrorists. Wherever they had taken him, it was cold. A resistance base on Bajor? Underground, most likely.

Before he could formulate a plan, the lights clicked on, harsh and bright-white. A cavernous, oblong room with rounded walls, outfitted like a laboratory. 

It was distinctly  _ not _ Bajoran, and neither was the figure in the doorway -- short and slight, wearing a strange, elaborate uniform. Black hair brushed back over long, ridged ears. Wide-faced, with a corpse-like complexion and huge violet eyes. Probably male, if Dukat had to guess.

“What is this?” he demanded, straining against the straps binding him to the table. “Who are you? Release me immediately.”

The alien smiled, perplexed and perhaps amused.

_ “Kamaran tenaka kamara, zhimata.” _

Dukat's translator wasn't picking up the language. Which meant that, whoever this alien was, no one in the Union had encountered his kind before.

_ “Ora sen me?” _ he asked, eyes sweeping over Dukat's body. _ “Kaoru shenama sha, ne. Kalan...aranada sen. Tchem’hadazhowa.” _

“I can't understand you,” Dukat snapped.

_ “Weiyun elaiya, zhit’talarshuro Tchem’aroyokain sha. Hanameira me? Shina walau me? Oroiya wasennu, daka. Elai me?”  _ The alien pressed a hand to his chest and spoke slowly, as if to a child,  _ “Wei-yun. E-lai-ya. Sha...Weiyun.  _ Named. I...My. Name is. Weyoun.”

Finally. A garbled, sluggish translation was better than none at all.

“I am Gul Dukat, Prefect of Bajor. I demand my immediate release.”

_“Lyat, lyat. Basen shayu zhonada_ translator. Title is 'gul’, _me?_ A military rank?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Well, Gul Dukat...It was inevitable, of course, that someone from your side of the anomaly would eventually find it. Normally, we like to have a comprehensive knowledge of a species by the time of first contact, but unfortunately in this case, that just wasn't possible. So, we intend to take scans of your anatomy and ask questions about your species, its history, governmental structures, military apparatus, and so forth.”

“Is that what you think you're going to do?” Dukat laughed. “And if I don't cooperate?”

Weyoun gave him a piteous look. “I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the Vortawa passages:
> 
> -That's an exercise in futility, my friend.   
> -What (species) are you? None I'm familiar with, certainly. Strange...you look armored. Like a Jem'Hadar.   
> -I'm Weyoun. I'm an exobiologist for the Dominion. Can you understand? Is the translator functioning? Your language must be exotic. What's your name?   
> -Slow down, slow down. Allow the translator to work.


End file.
